Hybrid's Assassin
by Maiya20
Summary: Scarlett Marx is a well trained assassin and Klaus is a well known hybrid. Scarlett never had a father; Klaus had a father but he was killed. Scarlett's had a happy mother; well Klaus had the opposite. Now put these two in the same room... It's going to be one hell of a night Mystic Falls.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Waking up being dragged out of bed by your "brothers" is a horrible way to wake up. "Get up mutt and cook us our breakfast." I sighed and rolled my shoulders before going downstairs to cook everyone breakfast. After that I cleaned up after them and went upstairs to get dressed. After that I walked downstairs with my bag on my shoulder. I stood in the corner from everyone else and waited for their parents. Soon they came downstairs and greeted everyone but me just how I like it.

They drove them to school while I walked. I always choose to walk to and from school every day. Later I walked into school and ignored everyone and went straight to home room. As I sat down this girl with long straight hair sat by me. "Hi my name is Elena. What's your name?" I looked over at her before replying "Hello my name is Scarlett. It's nice to meet you." I turned towards the teacher and ignored everyone else until the class ended. I walked out to go my next class but I was stopped by Sara, my bully. "Awe look at that it's the mutt. How are you mutt?" She laughed and I ignored her. "Oh you think since your dad is a big shot you think that you're the same? Well guess you're not. You are just a mistake." She seethed into my face. I stared at her before shaking off her hand. "You know nothing about me, Sara." With that I walked off.

The school day went on just like this morning. Pretty soon I had to go home so I walked home by myself. I walked straight into the kitchen and started cooking dinner while I made lunch. I sat out the snacks before starting dinner.

This went on for until I was seven when I was found bruised and bloody by Marcus. I was sent to Japan where I was to be trained to be an assassin.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _ **~Six years ago~**_

I woke up to my mother cooking. I sighed and looked at my face in the mirror. Now that I am 13 I lost all my childlike looks and ways. I had to grow up faster than some children my age because I was born a bastard. My mother and 'father' fell in love and made me but that was a crock of shit. My 'father' never gave a shit about me just like his family. I got up and dressed into some leggings and black wife beater. I tossed my raven black hair into a messy bun before jogging the steps. "Morning mother, Nana, and Papa." I said grabbing some orange juice and some toast. "Morning." They replied. I grabbed my running shoes and put them on. "Going for a run around the block. I got my phone and keys on me." They nodded "Be safe, Scar." Nana and Mother said. I nodded before giving them all hugs.

I stepped outside and stretched out before starting my morning jog. Five minutes into my jog I was being followed. I rolled my eyes before speeding up into a full sprint. I jumped over garbage cans and dodged people. I stopped and looked back to see I was alone. I stretched before starting again but was stopped when a person grabbed me from the back. I flipped them over and kicked them in the side before punching him in the head knocking him out. I stood up and looked at his face. I hissed and kicked him in his back. Hard. He woke up and I held out my hand for him to grab. He grabbed it and stood up. "What the fuck Andy?" I asked. He through his hands up in surrender "I was making sure you wasn't slacking." I rolled my eyes before continuing my jog. Andy followed me and jogged next to me. "How are things back at Mystic Falls?" I shrugged my shoulders "I can give two fucks about those fuckers. The day I woke in the hospital was the day I hated them with every fiber within me." I seethed.

He sighed and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. What did your family say?" I smiled at the memory "They was livid. Especially Mamma and Nana. They thought I would be happy over there but they saw the mistake it was. I don't think they know what actual happened to me." I shrugged. "Come on let's go back to home." He nodded and we walked back. We walked into the house "Mamma I'm back." We walked into the kitchen to find the most horrific sight ever. I froze. The ones that was my 'family' stood in my house holding a gun to my mother and Grandparents head. I growled and hissed catching everyone attention.

"What the fuck is going on?" I hissed out. My 'father' sighed and relaxed when he saw me. "Scar. Sweetie I'm sorry." I hissed out a laughed "You're sorry? You're fucking sorry?!" I yelled out. Everyone flinched and I smirked. "Awe poor Marcus and Liam is scared? Boo fucking hoo suck it up bastards. You bullied me and gave no fucks about it. Then you two go around your parents your parents and be fucking saints." Marcus went to speak but I growled "You don't say shit else to me, you fucker. The day I woke up in the hospital was the day you all became dead to me." I walked up to Liam "Move." I growled. He moved away from momma. "Mother are you okay?" I asked checking over her she nodded. "What about you two Nana and Papa?" They nodded. I stood up and rolled my shoulders "I want you three to leave and never come here again or I will find out and I will fucking end you all without hesitation." I hissed out. They looked at me shocked but I smirked. They left and never came back.

 _ **~Three years later~**_

It's been three months since my grandparents died. Mom and I decided to move back here in Mystic Falls so they could be buried together in our family graveyard. Mom has been very depressed and not functioning like she used too. Now she is a shell of her former self and I wish that I can help her better than I do now but Andy says that there's only so much that I can do before she goes away. Now here I stand over her dead body crying silently. It took three months and a week for her body to fully shut down and even though I was prepared to see this it still hurt to see the only blood family is dead and gone forever. I walked into the bathroom and wiped my face and redid my makeup. I grabbed some high waist jeans, a black wife beater, and a black and white plaid long sleeve shirt. I put on my combat boots and grabbed my VANS _Off the Wall_ book bag. I walked downstairs and called my sperm donor. He picked up on the third ring. "Hell-"I cut him off "She's dead and gone now." I said and hung up. I grabbed my skateboard and rode to school.

I ignored everyone and just went to class. It's now lunch time and I was walking to lunch when I was stop by them. "What happened? Why was dad crying when we left?" I looked at in the eye "She's dead. " I went to walk around them but Liam grabbed me "Who died?" I shook off him off "My mother." I walked off without a second thought. School ended in a blur. I was walking to my locker when I walked into someone or something. I looked up and tensed. There he was Sebastian. "It's time Scarlett. I am sorry for your lost, but this is what she wanted." He said sadly. I nodded "Why didn't she tell me? I thought she hated you and the others." He sighed "She does but she knew it was the only way for you." I nodded in understanding "I already told them. It's only a matter of time before HE thinks I need to be in his care." He nodded "Have taken care of everything?" "No I haven't. I need to arrange a funeral for her and I need someone to stay here to keep an eye on the house." He nodded. We walked out the building. "Are the others here?" Sebastian sighed "Only the twins. Come on let's go before they come." I nodded and walked out with Sebastian walking behind me as some guard, which he is in a way.

"Call the twins and tell them to get everything ready for the funeral and tell them that THEY are not to come anywhere near the funeral or the burial." He nodded and whipped his phone and called the twins. "Ashley… No I need you both to do all funeral arrangement for Mimiko… I see… Just make sure the room is cold and just start making the arrangements and make sure THEY don't come near the funeral and the burial… We'll be there soon." They said their byes and he hung up. "Scarlett." I looked up to see Marcus and Liam standing in front of us. "What do you need?" I asked holding an arm out to stop Sebastian from attacking them. Liam stepped forward "Scarlett we want you to come with us so you and father can go through the funeral arrangements for her." I rolled my eyes "No need. I already have the funeral arrangements taking care of right now. Let's go Sebastian." We walked around them and got into the car. I looked back and saw Marcus on the phone. "We probably need help with them, now." I said looking at Sebastian. He nodded and connected his Bluetooth "Call Andrew Sawn." The car dialed Andy's number. He picked on the second ring. _"Yeah?"_ I smiled softly at his voice. Sebastian saw this and smiled before signing "It happened. She passed this morning." I let the tears fall down my face. _ **"What do you mean she passed?! No she promised that she'll fight for her! She promised me that she'll not let them take her!"**_ Sebastian sighed "I know but it was her time to go. I need you to be at Scarlett's house right now. The twins are already there and doing everything they can with arrangements before Max and his sons get there." He sighed _"Oaky. I'm on my way there now."_ I smiled at seeing my best friend soon enough. Sebastian nodded "Okay we'll see you'll there." _"Alright."_ He hung up.

Soon we pulled into the drive way and got out. We walked up the walk way and walked in to see THEM here along with the others. I sighed "Well isn't this an unpleasant surprise." I said dropping my bag by the door and followed behind Sebastian "What are you doing here with my daughter, Marx?" Max hissed out. Sebastian tensed "I am following her mother's wishes." Max laughed "Really now I thought she hated you with every fiber of her being." Sebastian clenched and unclenched hand and hissed out "She did and still do. This was the only way to get you away from her." I rested my hand on his shoulder and froze. I saw everything that happened between him and mother. I removed my hand "I'll be pissed at you too if you told on me and tried to force me into an abusive relationship." He tensed "You saw all of that?" I nodded "Now let's get this straight right now. I am doing everything myself and don't need your help with planning this funeral. You have nothing to do with this, only me, our family, and our friends. You all lost the right to try to help now. I did this before and I will do this again. Now leave before you'll regret enraging me." I hissed out. They left without a word. For now.

After getting everything ready for mom's funeral, me, Andy, the twins, and Sebastian was sitting around the table in the kitchen swapping story about our time with Mom and just for that moment I forgot about my mother's passing. Three days later, we went to her funeral and then the burial and just as I wished they didn't come here. Of course they would have someone here to at least try to keep an eye on me but I already knew that. Soon after receiving condolences and pity stares from everyone we left and boarded the plane to Japan.

Looking back I saw Andy crying and the twins holding each other waving back at me. Max and his sons running trying to stop me but it was too late and we boarded the plane.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Present~

Now here I am sitting in Andy's little cousin driveway. Waiting on her and her father, Charlie, to come home. I sighed and laid back into my seat. I was listening to Pierce the Veil when there was a knock on my window. I sat up and looked up I saw Charlie standing there. I stopped my music and got out. "Is there something you need, sweetie?" He asked me. I held out my hand "Yes I do and I'm Scarlett Marx. I don't know if you remember me but I'm friends with your nephew Andy Swan." He shook my head before realizing I was the same little girl three years ago. "Scarlett?!" I nodded my head. He pulled me into a hug "Oh my god you've gotten so big. How have you been?" I smiled "Thank you. I'm doing okay. How have you and Bella been?" I asked as he motioned me towards their home. He sighed "We've been fine but I don't like her current boyfriend, Edward Cullen." I smiled at him "Well Charlie I know you're not going to like him. His a boy that's dating your daughter, it's your job to worry about her." He shook his head "No I've been having this feeling that he's going to hurt her for no reason." I nodded and sat down at the kitchen table "Describe him and his family to me." He nodded and told me about his father being the best doctor here and how his children are very smart and polite. He went on about their appearances. Pale, hard skin with gold eyes. I sighed "Charlie do you remember when Andy and I was younger and these two people with red contacts walked up to us and played with me and Andy?" He nodded his head "Well they wasn't humans. They're cold ones. A different type of vampire" Charlie looked at me. He went to answer but I held up my hand "Those cold ones drink human blood unlike the Cullen's who drink animal blood. They was looking for their dinner when Andy had left me and these two men was walking towards me. They basically saved my life and yours because they had guns ready and loaded to take you out." I sighed and looked at him. "So you're saying that my Bells is out in the woods right now with a downgraded vampire?!" I looked up shock and confuse at this "What do you mean?" He sighed and handed me Bella's note. I ripped it up and ran outside into the woods.

I saw Bella running around in the woods aimlessly. I ran up to her "Bella sweetie clam down. It's me, Scar. Come on baby rosebud I need you to calm down and tell me what happened." I cooed her until she calmed down. Soon was nothing but sniffles and hiccups. I stood up with her in my arms and carried her bridal style out the woods. I was almost there when this very tall and much built man came bounding into the woods with three others like him. The first one walked up to me "Is everything okay?" He asked and I looked down at Bella who was clinging onto me. I nodded "Yes everything is okay. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get her back before she catches a cold." I walked past them and out the woods. I was about to call out to Charlie when someone else did. "Charlie? Charlie they found her." I rolled my eyes and shielded Bella away from prying eyes and walked into the house.

I walked up the steps and placed her onto her bed and held her just her cousin Andy would have done. I felt her sighed and turned into my arms shaking slightly. "He left me… They left me… They never loved me…. He never loved me…. I was just a distraction for them." She just kept repeating those lines over and over again. I tensed as I put everything together "Bella." I called out in a hard voice. I was staring a head when I felt her tensed I nuzzled my face into her hair like I used to when she was sad and hurt and started purring. I smiled slightly as she lifted her head up. "Scar?" She strutted out. I nodded "Hey there baby rose bud." She grabbed onto me and cried well more like screaming bloody murder and cursing at every fucking thing that happened. I sat up with her and place her hands on the top of her head and opened the window and the door to get some fresh air. "Rosebud I'm going to get you some water and then have Charlie to get everyone out of here. After that me and you are going to have a girl's night. Is this okay?" She nodded. "Okay I'll be right back." I ran downstairs to get her some water "Can everyone leave. She is fine as of right now and she's working through some anger right now and I'm pretty sure that you don't want to be in the crossfire of it." I explained. Everyone followed out except for the tanned skinned people "Scarlett, is Bella gonna be okay?" I looked over at Charlie and nodded "She's going to be. She just need time to grieve and see that she is worth something." I walked back upstairs.

Bella was standing in front of her closet pulling out very fancy clothing. I walked up to her "Rose bud what are you doing?" I asked as I placed my hand on her shoulder. She turned around with a pink frilly shirt "This is what he and Alice bought me against my wishes. They always told me that I should dress like this or I should let Alice take me shopping even though I said no but that doesn't matter. It's like since they're damn near hundred years old they know everything about everything." She huffed out and went back to throwing out clothes. Soon enough she was done and all that was left was only two pair of jeans, and three shirts and two pairs of converses. I shook my head "Tomorrow after school we're going shopping." I said passing her the bottle of water. She took it and sat down on her bed. "I don't really like shopping." I nodded "Yeah Andy told me about it." She smiled at me. "How is he?" I smiled and nodded "He's fine. He's staying in Mystic Falls in my house." Bella looked up at me shocked "Your house?!" She stuttered out. I laughed and nodded "The house came to me when my mother passed away." I sighed thinking about my mother and her parents. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. "Oh darling I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring her up." She patted my hair and I wrapped my arms around her "Its fine baby rosebud. You didn't know." She nodded and let go of me. "You should go to sleep." I went to walk away but she grabbed my hand "Stay." I nodded and laid down with her.


	4. Chapter 3

~Next Day~

I woke up and walked downstairs after making sure that Bella wasn't going to wake up. Charlie was downstairs busying himself with some coffee "Morning Charlie, fancy some pancakes and some eggs?" Charlie looked at the time before nodding "Yeah I would like that. Thanks, Scar." I nodded "You're welcome. So going to work today?" I asked as I started mixing the batter for the pancakes. "Yeah it's probably just going to be another all-nighter again." "Huh I can make you and Bella some lunch for today, if you want?" He shook his head "No it's fine besides don't you need to register for school here?" I laughed "Nope I already graduated. Now I am just carrying the family legacy." He nodded "Oh yeah that Assassin legacy?" I nodded "Yeah that legacy." I finished flipping the pancakes and placed three on Charlie's plate along with some scribbled eggs. "Here you go." I placed his plate in front of him. He took a bite out of it and moaned "You need to cook more and let Bells take a break." I laughed "I'm sure she'll like that." He swallowed "So what are you doing today?" I looked out the window "Probably head down to the beach and surf for a bit and possibly take Bells shopping after school." Charlie choked on his coffee "You're taking Bella shopping? You know that girl hates shopping." I nodded "Yeah I know but I honestly think that if I get her something that she'll like I think we can manage." He nodded and finished eating. "Well it's time for me to go, have fun and don't get into trouble, okay?" I nodded "Scouts honor." He chuckled "Yeah right. Anyways make sure that Bella is okay. There might be some rumors about the Cullen's and there might be some be some people who would make her feel worse about it." He explained. I nodded "Sounds like a place I know of." I chuckled. He nodded and left out.

I sat there and thought about them.

~Flashback~

After the funeral I sat by mom's grave crying. Touching her grave "I will make you proud of me even if they aren't." I sighed as I placed her favorite flower, Calla Lilies, on her grave stone. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." I got up and wiped the dust of my pants. I fixed my shirt and turned to walk away "You know if you stay here than you'll be able to see her every day and be happy to know that she'll be proud of you." I turned around to find Liam standing there looking down on her grave. I laughed "Oh no I think I know what my mother wants but thanks for trying to get me to stay here with you and your family Liam." I walked away.

I was walking towards Sebastian and the twins when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I grabbed the person's hand and flipped them over my shoulder and kicked them in the back. I walked up to them and looked at the person and saw Mr. Gilbert. I sighed and helped him up. "Sorry Mr. Gilbert, I thought you was someone else." I checked over him and heaved a sigh of relief "Well I didn't hurt you to bad and again I am really sorry about before. I thought that you was someone else." He waved dismissal "its fine. I just needed to talk to you." I nodded "What's up?" "I know about your family and the issues between you and the Jones'. " I tensed "Really now? What do you want?" He nodded "I want nothing honestly. I just want to promise me that when the time comes you'll do right by my family and protect them." I looked at him "Why?" He sighed "Because Elena is adopted and this town is home of the supernatural. I just want her and my family safe from the dangers of it." I nodded "Okay but just know by the time I get back, I'll be different and stronger and I will not take any bull from her or her friends." He nodded "Of course and thank you for doing this Scarlett. It means a lot to me and my wife." I looked over his shoulder. "Of course, sir. Thank you for your condolences." I held out my hand and nodded over his shoulder. He nodded shook my hand before hugging me. I hugged back and pulled away. Soon he's family came up and offered condolences. Elena stared at me the whole time and I was starting get fed up about it. "Thank you for coming out today but I have a plane to catch." I waved as I walked off. I was walking towards Sebastian when Marcus and Liam decided to stop me. "Why are you leaving?" I rolled my eyes "Mother's dying wish. Now move." I walked away and never looked back.

~Flashback~

I was pulled back into reality with Bella slipping into the kitchen. I looked at her before shaking my head. "You really don't have the genes." I helped her up and grabbed her plate. "I already made breakfast." I handed it to her. She ate it. "Do you want to talk about it?" She looked at me before nodding. "I moved here last year and I saw the Cullen's my first day. I went to biology and sat by Edward. He stared at me as if I was something to eat but I didn't know that it was literally until later. Anyways by the end of the bell he stormed out and went straight to the office to change his schedule but couldn't. He didn't come to school for a few days and then came back and started talking to me. He was okay at first until I was almost crushed by Tyler's van. After that he started telling me that we shouldn't be friends. I just wish I listened to him but I didn't I was too intrigued by him and his family. Soon we started dating. One day he took me to the clearing where his family was playing baseball. Everything was okay until three nomads came and the tracker wanted me as snack but his family protected me. They took me to phoenix but then he called me saying that he had my mother. I went after him to find out I was tricked and he attacked me. I ended up with a concussion, a broken leg and a cold one bite." She held up her wrist. "The other Cullen's killed him but left Victoria since Edward didn't get anything from them two being mates." She her head before continuing "During the summer he became unbearable and over protective. My birthday happened and they through me a birthday party that I didn't want but again my thought didn't matter. It was over the top and really not thought about, since they had glass and they wouldn't be eating but I didn't say nothing. Later they started giving me presents and one was an envelope with plane tickets to Jacksonville but I got a papercut which in turn lead to Jasper to attacking me. Edward pushed me into the glass which led to more bleeding and the whole family apart from Carlisle leaving since he was the strongest." She took a deep breath before continuing "The Cullen's left without a goodbye but Edward had stayed to give me a clean 'break'." She finished a huff and wrapped her arms around her waists.

I sat there shock to know that they put her through all of that and not change her or at least drain her. It's just down right idiotic to do. I sighed "You're not going to school today." She looked up confused. I grabbed my iPhone six "Do you have any good friends before you met the Cullen's to get your class work and home work?" She nodded timidly "Uh yeah. Uh Angela Webber." I nodded and called the school. I leaned on to the table "Do you have her number?" She nodded and headed me her phone which was out of date and cracked. I shook my head and dialed Angela's number "I'm getting you a new phone and wardrobe." Angela picked up on the third ring "Hello is this Angela? ... Hi this is Scarlett and I'm a friend of Bella's and I was wondering if you could get Bella's school class and homework, if it wasn't any trouble… Okay thank you just come over and drop it off after school. Okay bye." I hung up. I pushed her phone back to her and grabbed her hand. "Come on we're going shopping." I grabbed vans backpack and car keys. We walked out my car and drove to settle.


End file.
